


Immortal

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Сесил встречает женщину, которая предлагает ему бессмертие совершенно бесплатно, и он, конечно же, соглашается. Сесил не совсем понимает, что такое бессмертие в действительности, но со временем понимает, что на самом деле он совсем не хочет жить вечно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893081) by [fairytal3catcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytal3catcher/pseuds/fairytal3catcher). 



Сесилу было пятнадцать, когда он начал работать практикантом на Городской радиостанции Найт Вейла. Причина этого оставалась для него неясной. Он не был самым умным или хотя бы наиболее социально адаптированным в классе, и все же выбрали его. Сам факт случившегося интересовал Сесила, но он старался не зацикливаться на этом.

На станции он пообщался со многими людьми, узнал о них, об их запутанных историях и странных мыслях. С теми людьми, с которыми он бы не смог поговорить, будь он обычным старшеклассником. К подобным людям относились Руководство Станции (с ним почти удалось заговорить, и после того раза Палмер держался подальше от этой двери), секретарь, редко занимающийся секретарством, и даже сам Леонард Бёртон, который выглядел особенно искренним и виноватым после того, как попросил молодого практиканта побеседовать с Руководством Станции. Единственным человеком, которого он видел, но с кем и словом не перемолвился, оставалась женщина, что заходила в офис Руководства Станции каждое утро строго в девять. Она была высокой, носила туфли на каблуке, а также необыкновенные костюмы с разными узорами — ни разу не попадалось двух одинаковых. Никто не говорил с ней или о ней, что вызывало у Сесила недоумение.

Он был любознательным парнем, потому и любил журналистику. Объяснять, что он видит, и рассказывать об этом другим — то, чем Палмер хотел заниматься больше всего, вот почему любопытство было так важно для поиска этого самого «что». Он наблюдал за таинственной женщиной, каждый день появлявшейся в офисе, делал заметки о её походке и узорах на одежде, но не улавливал закономерности. Она была непредсказуема, за исключением того, что аккурат в указанное время неизменно заходила в офис Руководства Станции.

Подавленный тем, что никто, кроме него, кажется, её не замечал, Сесил решил забыть об этом (хотя и не очень охотно). Скорее всего, так было лучше — если все остальные её игнорируют, значит, на то есть причина.

Палмер продолжил усердно работать на станции, чтобы однажды тоже получить возможность говорить в эфире с родным городом. Сесил работал даже в свой день рождения, а так как праздник выпал на субботу, он проторчал в студии с девяти утра до часу ночи с одним-единственным перерывом. Это был напряженный день, особенно когда Палмер спустя час после того, как Леонард Бёртон велел ему закрываться, выяснил, что остался на станции один. Выключать за собой оборудование и свет, мягко говоря, нервировало, потому что темнота в здании словно притягивала смерть — или что-то похуже. По спине пробежали мурашки, когда Сесил по пути к выходу шагал вдоль сумрачного коридора мимо двери Руководства Станции.

Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться и накручивать себя, он глубоко вдохнул и быстро выключил свет, сгреб в охапку свои вещи и направился к главной двери, затем запер её. Не то чтобы кто-то захотел вломиться. Это однозначно было бы самоубийством.

Обернувшись, он обнаружил странную женщину в паре шагов от себя и едва заметно дернулся от неожиданности. Его сердце заколотилось в груди, хотя он знал, кто она такая.

— Эм, здравствуйте! Я… Я извиняюсь, — выпалил Сесил, пытаясь прошмыгнуть мимо неё. Она положила руку ему на плечо, и Палмер внезапно застыл каменным изваянием. Не было ни больно, ни особо страшно, но он все равно перепугался до полусмерти.

— Сесил Палмер, — произнесла она. — С Днём рождения.

Не будь он в ужасе — рассмеялся бы. Боги, вместо всего жуткого или угрожающего, что можно было бы сказать перед тёмной городской радиостанцией, она поздравила его с Днём рождения. Она оказалась первой, и это было мило — еще одна причина не смеяться.

— Спасибо.

— Сколько тебе исполнилось?

— Шестнадцать.

— Такой юный. Кто загнал тебя в эту смертельную ловушку?

— Вы имеете в виду радиостанцию? — переспросил он; женщина кивнула. — Вероятно, мой брат. Он знал, что я хочу пойти сюда практикантом, потому что мне нравится радио.

Она понимающе хмыкнула, будто знала нечто куда более глубокое, чем просто работа практикантом.

— Тебе конец, если останешься здесь. Ты же осознаешь это, верно?

— Спасибо вам, но мне кажется, на самом деле все будет в порядке. Не думаю, что умру.

— Существует список погибших практикантов. — Казалось, ей стоило бы засмеяться после сказанного, но она оставалась бесстрастной.

Сесил нервно хохотнул.

— Тут вы правы. Но я не хочу умирать и не буду. Мне хотелось бы заниматься этим всегда, так что я не могу просто лечь и умереть, ни разу не выйдя в эфир.

— Ты хотел бы заниматься этим всегда?

— Мне кажется, да.

Ему исполнилось шестнадцать, но все, о чем он мог думать, — это работа на радиостанции. Палмер слегка улыбнулся, но женщина не ответила тем же. Видимо, её не очень-то впечатлил оптимизм Сесила.

— Если бы я предложила тебе вечность, ты бы согласился?

— Что?

Она повторила свой вопрос.

— Вечность?

— Ты мог бы жить вечно, чтобы заниматься именно тем, чем тебе хочется.

Жизнь в Найт Вейле подготовила Сесила ко многому, но он не совсем понимал, что именно происходило. Палмер стоял перед радиостанцией, было так поздно, так темно, и эта женщина торжественно стояла перед ним, преграждая ему путь. Гипотетически интересуясь о бессмертии. Он попытался отбросить рациональность. Это всего лишь предположение, верно?

— Думаю, я бы согласился.

— Ты бы выбрал жизнь, которая никогда не кончится, — звучало скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос. Палмер кивнул. — Сесил, ты хочешь жить вечно?

— Да. Разве не все этого хотят?

— Не все. Но если бессмертие — это то, чего ты желаешь, то я могу дать тебе его.

Они оба замолчали. Неожиданно ночь показалась еще более холодной, чем была прежде. Сесил не был уверен, хочет ли продолжать беседу, но он полагал, что если эта внушительная особа стоит между ним и его дорогой домой, то единственный выход — это беседовать дальше.

— Если бы вы дали мне бессмертие, то чего бы мне это стоило?

— Ничего. Это был бы подарок. Не так часто у нас на станции появляются молодые практиканты, настолько увлеченные профессией.

На миг он представил, что его жизнь могла бы сводиться к работе изо дня в день. Это тянулось бы долго, чертовски долго, но честно говоря, в шестнадцать у Сесила не было чёткого представления о вечности, так что звучало круто.

— С чего вдруг вам дарить мне бессмертие?

— Раз уж у меня есть такая возможность, то почему бы и нет?

— Резонно.

Он задумался на мгновение над другими имеющимися вопросами и осознал, насколько все-таки юн. Смог бы он справляться с бытием шестнадцатилетки всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Мне вечно будет шестнадцать?

— Нет. Ты перестанешь стареть в тридцать пять. Судьба слишком милосердна, чтобы оставлять тебя ребенком.

— А если я умру раньше?

— Этого не случится.

Последовала еще одна пауза; Палмер нервничал, но в то же время ощущал удивительное волнение. Он станет жить вечно. Что может быть круче?

— Могу я задать вопрос? — спросил Сесил, переживая насчет того, что именно собирается спросить. Однако он обязан был выяснить.

— Было бы справедливо.

— Никто о вас не говорит… Кто вы?

— Я — Руководство Станции.

— Оу.

— Но завтра ты не вспомнишь о том, что я тебе сказала.

— Оу.

По крайней мере, подумалось ему, сейчас он знает.

— Так ты хочешь жить вечно, Сесил?

Он кивнул в знак согласия, и женщина дотронулась до его щеки. Она что-то пробормотала, и её глаза засветились. Сесил хотел было отвести взгляд, но не стал — частично от страха, частично — потому что был заинтригован этим ритуалом. Не каждый день доводилось испытывать нечто подобное. Спустя пару мгновений она убрала руку от его лица и кивнула. Судя по ощущениям Сесила, в целом ничего не изменилось, но когда женщина уходила, он поблагодарил её. Будто бы ей было не все равно. По крайней мере, ему показалось, что ей все равно. А через миг Сесил просто сверлил взглядом пустыню и задавался вопросом, почему он всё еще стоит на пороге городской радиостанции.

Он направился обратно к дороге, отмечая, что прошло довольно много времени с момента, как он покинул станцию. Будучи приличным горожанином, Сесил проигнорировал этот факт и постарался о нём забыть. Однако нечто на периферии сознания не давало ему покоя, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, что же случилось в те несколько минут, которые напрочь стерлись из памяти.

В последующие месяцы, когда он выживал, хотя должен был погибнуть, его так и не осенило. Выйдя целым и невредимым из полыхающего здания, он списал это на обычную удачливость. На пару месяцев заблудившись в пещере без выхода, выполняя задание для практики, он не умер от голода, но предположил, что это просто инстинкты выживания. Даже после того, как он упал с радиовещательной вышки, пытаясь что-то починить по просьбе Леонарда, Сесил не знал, почему он просто отряхнул плечи от пыли и отделался лишь парой царапин.

Впрочем, куда больше его заботило, что постоянно в девять утра он смотрел в сторону офиса Руководства Станции, ничего не замечал и не понимал, почему его это тревожит.

Проходили годы. Сесил прошел путь от ассистента до ведущего на замену, а потом и до звезды праймтайм шоу, когда Леонард Бёртон наконец-то ушел на пенсию. Единственной странностью, не считая его воображаемой непобедимости, стало то, что на свой тридцать пятый день рождения он получил открытку от Руководства Станции. Это был единственный раз, когда его поздравило начальство, и Сесил пытался понять, почему ему подарили открытку именно в этом году, после долгих лет, в течение которых Руководству было откровенно плевать на его существование. Ответа Палмер так и не нашел.

Время в Найт Вейле текло странно, поэтому встречаясь с человеком по имени Ник на протяжении семи лет, он не особо задумывался о том, что не стареет. Ник заработал несколько морщинок и по прошествии этих семи лет раз за разом находил у себя седые волосы. Сесил мог вглядываться в зеркало в поисках морщин или седины, но не находил ничего, кроме мимических морщинок, которые были у него годами. Ник поднимал эту тему не единожды, и Сесил сказал, что его мать очень плавно старела, поэтому он полагает, что с ним та же история. Но его парень был ученым, и он не переставал поднимать эту тему, пока не умер сам, что случилось на следующий день после сорок четвертого дня рождения Сесила и через месяц после их свадьбы.

Сказать, что Сесил обезумел — ничего не сказать. Он не мог представить жизни без своего возлюбленного, потому что все это продолжалось так долго, и он так любил Ника. Гибель в неожиданном пожаре в лаборатории? Это было ужасно трагично, но Сесил чувствовал лишь сожаление о том, что не знал. Он продолжал повторять себе, что если бы был в курсе, то мог бы забрать мужа, но время не повернуть вспять. Ник был мертв. Сесил провел месяцы, едва заставляя себя работать для радио-шоу, а в остальное время — пил так, что загонял себя в могилу. Все разговоры о том, что нужно двигаться дальше, ведь жизнь в Найт Вейле была хрупка, а смерть приходила легко, казались полной ерундой. Он был пьян год спустя после несчастного случая, когда находился на крыше своего дома, и он точно не был трезв, когда упал с неё. Он был пьян, когда отряхнулся от того, что должно было его убить, и он был пьян, когда ложился в кровать той ночью, плача навзрыд.

Чтобы пережить Ника, потребовалось много времени. Но, наконец, по прошествии огромного количества лет, Сесил собрал свою жизнь по кусочкам. Годы, годы и годы. Настолько долго, что ему казалось, будто выпивка, слезы и депрессия исказили его лицо, но оно оставалось таким же, как и всегда — на десяток лет моложе, чем следует. Это невозможно, размышлял он. Невозможно выглядеть так молодо, учитывая случившееся. Ника очень тревожило (хотя он не говорил об этом вслух), что Сесил не старел. И вот оно. Лицо, которое осталось свежим и юным после пережитых трагедий. Он не понимал; впервые вместо подавленности он испытывал ненависть к своему облику.

Какое-то время спустя Сесил снова попытался завести отношения. В основном его попытки заканчивались расставаниями, но каждый раз, когда они приводили к смерти, Сесил лишь умирал внутри чуть больше. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы спустя пятьдесят лет понять: он не постареет, а бессмертие, о котором он шутил, на самом деле вовсе не шутка. К тому моменту, как Сесилу перевалило за сто лет, он ощущал себя давно мертвым; он похоронил троих возлюбленных, а его сердце было разбито бесчисленное количество раз.

Был период, когда Сесил не ходил на работу, так что мог поразмыслить над бессмертием. Эти мысли ужасали и нагоняли тоску — он не мог заниматься ничем, кроме рефлексии. Теоретически его ждала вечность, и сотня лет не имела значения. Человечество существовало тысячелетиями, а Сесил прожил лишь малую долю этого. Скорее всего, он проживет гораздо дольше. Он ведь будет жить вечно. Вечно. Его не ждет конец. Он будет просто жить, жить и жить, и ему всегда будет 36 или около того. Он даже не знал, когда прекратил стареть. Но ему всегда будет около тридцати. Он никогда не упокоится. Для него не уготовано вечности за границами этого существования, и ему никогда не обрести роскоши смерти.

Иногда у него начиналась мигрень от мыслей о том, что он никогда не узнает, что же происходит дальше и где оказались его умершие друзья, родственники или возлюбленные.

Звучит так себе, но он стал апатичным. Не то, чтобы Сесил не любил своих бойфрендов или друзей, пока они у него были, но он свыкся с мыслью, что переживет их и что станет свидетелем смерти каждого, но никогда не встретиться с ними вновь. Как и хотел, Сесил ни к кому не привязывался и ни разу не сделал предложения никому из своих парней, потому что не мог вынести мысли о боли от очередной потери. Или еще хуже — об отсутствии боли.

Из-за апатии Сесил пытался покончить с этим. Он пытался свести счеты с жизнью или снова начать стареть всеми доступными способами. Первое — сложно, ведь Сесил не знал, кто сотворил с ним такое, посему сфокусировался на втором. Он уже выяснил, что падение откуда-либо или голодание не приведут к смерти, поэтому он вредил себе. Он употреблял наркотики. Он даже попробовал подраться с городской администрацией (которую он больше не боялся, осознав, что они не способны ни на что серьезнее, чем ранить его физически или психологически). Способов убить себя было бесчисленное множество, и ни один из них не работал. Поэтому Сесил убил себя эмоционально. Разбивать людские сердца и позволять боли разрушать его изнутри стало привычным. Даже когда он чувствовал, будто погибает вместе с миром, что рушится из-за него, Сесил выживал. Спустя почти тысячу лет апатии и попыток покончить с собой он перестал уповать на смерть и постарался начать жить. Потребовалось, как ему казалось, тысячелетие, чтобы пройти полный круг, и к этому времени он поверил, что смирился со своим положением.

Когда изобрели камеры, он фотографировал друзей и возлюбленных, чтобы они разделили вечность с ним. После их смерти стало гораздо легче хранить память о них, не возвращаясь к былому безразличию. Он был рад наконец почувствовать опустошение. Сесил просто хотел стать человеком. Продолжать жить свою странную жизнь и прочувствовать её, любить людей, которые покидают её, всем сердцем. Ощущать любовь и понимать, что она не будет длиться вечно, но это нормально. Единственным, что останется вечным, будет он сам, и это неизбежно, но Сесилу становилось легче, когда он делал фотографии и вспоминал своих друзей.

Прошли тысячи лет с момента его рождения (ему так казалось), когда он впервые встретил Карлоса и впервые за долгое время тотчас же влюбился. На своем веку он повидал изрядное количество красивых людей, но Карлос казался чем-то совершенно иным. Сесил не уверен, было ли дело в том, как он говорил, вел себя или даже смотрел. Если честно, радиоведущий во многом не был уверен, когда находился рядом с Карлосом. Слишком уж много времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то мог заставить его чувствовать себя так.

По сравнению со всей предыдущей жизнью Сесила прошло лишь несколько мгновений между их первой встречей и началом отношений. Впервые он хотел, чтобы время замедлило свой бег. Когда он смотрел в глаза Карлосу, казалось, пролетают годы, это было словно любоваться фейерверками, держась за руки, — исключительное ощущение. Сесил не мог вспомнить, как давно испытывал нечто подобное.

Карлос научил его настоящей любви. Даже в мелочах, вроде отскребания от пола теста для оладий, когда тот разбил тарелку, или в чем-то серьезном, например, в примирении после ссоры — не суть важно. С каждым проведенным вместе днем Сесил осознавал любовь и жизнь чуть яснее, чем прежде. Карлос был уникальным. Особенным. С ним Сесил сделал больше фото и видео, чем с кем-либо другим, потому что он особенно не хотел забыть Карлоса.

Порой Сесил раздумывал, не был ли Карлос таким же бессмертным. Конечно, то были лишь пустые надежды, но он время от времени забавлялся этой мыслью. Карлос сделал множество вещей, которых смертные за пределами Найт Вейла вряд ли смогли бы достигнуть. Он провёл всю свою жизнь в странном, смертельно опасном городе, но его не убивало то, что должно было убить. Впрочем, волосы его седели, а в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, когда он смеялся, и это внезапное наблюдение сокрушило Сесила. Карлос лишь однажды полюбопытствовал, почему он не стареет, а Сесил отмахнулся простым «я не знаю». Однако тот никогда не интересовался у Карлоса, насколько долго он собирается жить. В миг, когда учёный задал этот вопрос, он уже знал.

Карлос был его солнцем, светом его жизни. С ним Сесил чувствовал себя согретым и любимым, как ни с кем другим до него. Карлос был Солнцем, и, как любая гигантская звезда во Вселенной, он старел и старел, пока не потух бы. Пока не потускнел бы и не слился с темнотой окружающего космоса, прекратив существование. После этого осознания Сесил смотрел на него и видел лишь неизбежную смерть. Любуясь прекрасной улыбкой Карлоса, он знал, что наступит день, когда больше её не увидит.

Однажды Карлос сделал ему предложение, и Сесил ответил «нет». Его возлюбленный ничего не понял, и когда Сесил попытался объяснить, в чем дело, то буквально рыдал и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Карлос прижал его к себе и сказал, что им не обязательно жениться, если он не хочет, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Сесил охотно признался бы, что больше всего на свете он хочет сказать «да», но в этом не будет решительно никакого смысла. Казалось, Карлос не поверил и половине того, что Сесил сказал; едва он упомянул «вечно» как настоящее, реальное мерило времени, то подумал, что моментально потеряет Карлоса.

Палмер пытался объяснить всё дважды. Первый раз — поздно ночью в одну из их годовщин, когда Карлос уже спал. Сесил шептал всё, что хотел сказать, но выходило бессвязно. Слова превратились во всхлипывания, стоило ему осознать, что вся его ситуация была попросту абсурдной, а Карлоса в один момент не станет рядом. Он не обдумывал свои слова долгое время. В следующий раз об этом зашла речь много лет спустя. Стоял прохладный денек, они лежали на песке и наблюдали за облаками. Сесил решил, что рано или поздно всё же придётся поговорить. Он произнес:

— Я не жду, что ты поймешь, но однажды наш брак бы распался, если бы, конечно, существовал… Я не думаю, что смог бы с этим справиться.

— Предполагается, что брак — это навсегда, Сис, — ответил Карлос, не слишком встревоженный поднятой темой.

— Я не хочу проживать оставшееся «навсегда» без тебя.

Карлос затих и взял Сесила за руку, пока они рассматривали облако в форме медведя, проплывавшее по небу.

— Ты, возможно, уже догадался, но…

— Но?

— Я не такой, как ты.

— Да, ты не такой, и именно это делает тебя особенным.

— О, Карлос, — Сесил покраснел, замолчав на мгновение. — Я имею в виду, что я буду жить вечно, — произнес он наконец.

— Думаю, я уже понял, — признал Карлос. — Как долго это продолжается?

— Не уверен. Полагаю, минимум тысячу лет. Может, две.

— Это действительно долго.

— Скорее всего, это даже не минута по сравнению с тем, сколько мне предстоит прожить, — пробормотал Палмер.

Он подавил свою грусть и наблюдал за другим облаком. Он не собирается плакать. Нет, не собирается. У него было время поразмыслить над своей жизнью, и он не собирается позволить себе вновь об этом думать. Просто не собирается.

— Если это и впрямь настолько долго, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь выйти за меня. Это чертовски долгосрочное обязательство, — в голосе Карлоса не было боли, но Сесил улавливал ее и так.

— Нет, вовсе нет, дело не в этом. Я вправду хотел бы взять на себя это обязательство, просто… Карлос, ты для меня действительно особенный. Никто не заставлял меня чувствовать себя так, как заставляешь ты.

Сесил не стал продолжать, так что они просто наблюдали за облаками. Он заметил одно, смахивающее на волка, но остальные смахивали просто на облака. Обычные облака. Слеза скользнула по его щеке, несмотря на попытку сдержаться.

— Я действительно не понимаю, — наконец сказал Карлос.

Сесил вздохнул.

— В один ужасный день тебя не станет, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Но на моём пальце останется кольцо, которое будет напоминать об этом.

— Оу.

Несколько минут они молчали, потом Карлос слегка сжал руку Сесила. Тот почувствовал, как слезы навернулись на глаза, но уже не старался совладать с ними.

— Карлос?

— Да, Сесил?

— Ты всё ещё любишь меня? — голос выдавал его печаль, и он ненавидел себя за это. Сесил хотел быть в порядке, правда хотел, но не мог. Он был не в состоянии с этим справляться. Карлос повернулся к нему, шокированный внезапным вопросом.

— Конечно. Это вообще ничего не меняет, — заверил он, стирая слёзы с лица Сесила.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я люблю тебя, Сесил, и я буду любить тебя, пока мы живы и даже после этого. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

— Я буду любить тебя вечно, Карлос. Никто и никогда не вызывал у меня таких чувств.

— Я счастлив быть их причиной.

Сердце Сесила отчаянно колотилось, когда он обнял Карлоса и поцеловал его в лоб. Карлос рассмеялся, целуя его в ответ, и вскоре они, сплетенные в объятиях, глядели на небо, все еще влюбленные друг в друга даже после стольких лет. Сесил запустил пальцы в седеющие волосы Карлоса и немного нахмурился. Впереди всё ещё оставались годы, но времени никогда не будет достаточно.

— Если я передумаю,— спросил Сесил. — Можем ли мы пожениться?

— Конечно. Просто дай мне знать, если передумаешь.

— Обязательно. Спасибо.

Когда начало смеркаться, они направились домой. Сесил чувствовал, что должен быть счастлив, ведь Карлос его выслушал, однако он всё еще знал: невозможно, чтобы Карлос его понял. Но Палмер ценил, что тот пытался. Дело в том, что его возлюбленный никогда не поймет, что значит пережить всех, кого ты любишь, а потом пережить и тех, кого встретил и полюбил снова, лишь для того, чтобы и их потерять. Он не знал, что это такое — беспокоиться, что через тысячу лет ты не вспомнишь о нём ничего, кроме имени. Карлос не знал и, скорее всего, даже не мог осознать это. Это разрывало Сесила на части.

И всё же, Сесил любил Карлоса. Всем сердцем. Он не мог винить его за непонимание и не ожидал от него обратного. Всё, чего он хотел, — ценить каждый момент, проведенный с любовью всей своей жизни, и быть с ним честным. Сесил пытался замедлить бег времени, ведь через миллион лет, в конце Вселенной ему придется ответить за все свои поступки. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы эти мимолётные моменты длились вечно, потому что он хотел провести с Карлосом всю свою жизнь.

***  
Два года спустя Сесил спросил Карлоса, могут ли они пожениться.

***  
Еще через год после этого они приносили клятвы в белых смокингах, и Карлос надел сверкающее золотое кольцо на палец Сесила. В последствии тот долго разглядывал Карлоса, а когда не рассматривал его, стараясь выжечь образ в памяти, то рассматривал это прекрасное кольцо в прекрасной часовне. Они поцеловались, и семья Сесила (не важно, являлись ли они его настоящей семьей или нет, он не был уверен), как и весь город, радостно зааплодировали. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и всё, что Сесил видел, — это будущее со своим мужем. В его животе порхали бабочки, и его сердце было готово выскочить из груди, когда он держался за Карлоса и не хотел, чтобы этот миг заканчивался. Сесил плакал, и Карлос прижимал его к себе, когда они шли под венец.

Карлос продолжал стареть, и Сесил мало-помалу начал красить свои волосы под седину. Женщина в аптеке растерянно смотрела на него, когда он покупал коробки краски для волос, но это не имело значения. Все странные взгляды стоили того, чтобы сидеть рядом с Карлосом, притворяясь, что они — просто нормальная пара, которая вместе встречает старость. В какой-то момент Карлос заметил это и почти восторженно спросил, что происходит. Сесил знал, что учёный надеется, что он наконец начинает наверстывать годы, но не стал лгать. Карлос казался слегка разочарованным, впрочем, остался терпелив, как и всегда.

Сесил тоже проявлял тепение, особенно когда Карлос стал слишком стар, чтобы работать в лаборатории. Он мог нервно бродить по дому в поисках занятия и не находить его. Сесил подсовывал ему книгу за книгой (после осознания, что библиотекари не могли ему навредить, он множество раз посещал библиотеку) и помогал ему с работой на улице. А когда стало слишком поздно для этого, он смотрел с Карлосом странные сериалы, несмотря на то, что с трудом понимал что-то кроме ‘mi amor’, ‘te amo’ и ‘querido’. Он заботился о своём возлюбленном и всё больше фотографировал, зная, что конец неумолимо приближается. В то время, как у него была коробочка с фотографиями его старых друзей и парней, для Карлоса была отдельная, до краев забитая полароидными снимками, дисками и моментальными фото. Из всех людей, с которыми Сесил имел удовольствие встретиться, Карлос стал для него самым особенным. Он не хотел ничего забыть.

В неделю, когда Карлос умер, город пребывал в молчании. Палмер держал его за руку, когда тот покидал мир живых, и они обменивались историями об их времени вместе. Карлос сказал, что любит его, и это был последний раз, когда Сесил слышал это от него. Радиоведущий схватил его за руку и умолял проснуться, говорил, что этого времени было недостаточно, что нужно было пережить еще слишком многое, но без толку.

Сесил произнес речь на похоронах Карлоса, а потом годами почти не говорил.

Он часто обнаруживал себя вертящим кольцо на пальце и пьющим. Сильно пьющим. Ему не было утешения, и на самом деле, он не хотел быть утешенным. Он чувствовал себя убитым, и это было самой ужасной болью в его жизни. Даже умереть было бы менее больно. Он пытался покончить с собой яростнее, чем когда-либо, чтобы быть с Карлосом. В какой-то момент в пьяном отчаянии он стучался в двери Руководства Станции и умолял убить его. Когда он услышал вселяющую ужас речь с другой стороны двери, он почти выбил дверь, считая, что если кто-то и может окончить его жизнь, то это несомненно Руководство Станции.

Практикант оттащил его от двери и кричал ему идти домой, но добился лишь ответной истерики. Сесил доплелся до своего кабинета, уронил голову на стол и несколько часов кряду рыдал, вцепившись в фотографию своего мёртвого Карлоса. Ничто не вернуло бы его к жизни и ничто не могло отправить Палмера на тот свет; именно этого он боялся, когда осознал, насколько сильно любит Карлоса.

Сесил десятилетиями пытался оправиться от трагедии, каковой являлось смертное существование Карлоса. Даже немного успокоившись, он всё равно постоянно размышлял о Карлосе и старался пережить всю эту боль. Некоторое время спустя он вновь вернулся на работу и продолжил своё радио-шоу как ни в чем не бывало. Изредка он упоминал Карлоса, а ещё реже — свою личную жизнь. Некоторые горожане спрашивали, в порядке ли он, даже после всех этих лет, и Сесил неловко улыбался и кивал. Никто, даже он сам, этому не верил.

Он носил обручальное кольцо не снимая день за днем больше века, пока у него хватало нервов. Палмер начал бояться, что если он снимет кольцо, то потеряет его, а потом потеряет и Карлоса. Но, в конце концов, ему пришлось сделать это. Сначала — чтобы почистить его, позже, когда оно треснуло — чтобы отнести к ювелиру на починку; он был непреклонен относительно крайне внимательного ухода за кольцом. Но обычно он носил его не снимая. Оно было на Сесиле, когда тот посещал могилу Карлоса, когда выходил в эфир и когда он принес вещи Карлоса в ломбард много лет спустя после его смерти.

Жизнь была полна возможностей, и хотя Сесил хотел тосковать, он знал, что Карлос не желал бы, чтобы он повёл остаток вечности в печали. Так что он продал многие вещи Карлоса, которые больше не использовались, и начал двигаться дальше. Конечно же, он никогда не пережил бы горе полностью. Он всегда будет вдовцом, и не хотел становиться никем другим. Однако ему нужно было вырваться из депрессии.

Сесил начинал с малого. Отдавал пару вещей, когда получалось, шёл пообедать со своим замечательным-замечательным племянником, упоминал в эфире, что забыл полить цветы. Он начал иногда носить одежду своих любимых цветов, привел в порядок свои волосы (давно вернувшиеся к натуральному цвету). Он готовил их с Карлосом любимый ужин и смотрел научные документальные фильмы, не слишком сильно расстраиваясь. А потом, еще до того, как кольцо вновь треснуло, он периодически танцевал в барах и смеялся над чем-то дурацким, что практиканты отправляли ему на «Фейсбуке».

В одно воскресенье он пришел на могилу Карлоса и принёс искусственные цветы.

— Они будут цвести вечно, — сказал Сесил, ни к кому не обращаясь, — Я буду любить тебя настолько же долго.

Он наконец не плакал.

Время шло странно, как и полагалось времени. Сесил умудрился провести больше тысячелетия без особых переживаний. Он заводил друзей, выступал на радио и даже путешествовал, чтобы увидеть новые места (например, две горы). Палмер не боялся Найт Вейла, и хотя он больше не молил о смерти, его не волновало, убьёт ли его то, что должно убить. В любом случае, его обручальное кольцо не сегодня-завтра могло рассыпаться в прах, пускай он и продолжал о нём заботиться. Сесил даже упомянул это в эфире, будто бы слушатели были его доверенными лицами. Никто и никогда с ним об этом не заговаривал.

Сесил был в эфире, когда ему исполнилось 39, когда изобрели радио и когда он потерял хорошего друга. Сесил был в эфире, когда наступил конец света, когда Найт Вейл восстал из пепла и когда всё это оказалось нереальным. Сесил был в эфире, когда Карлос появился в городе и когда его жизнь закончилась. Сесилу казалось, что он будет в эфире и тогда, когда оборвется его собственная жизнь.

И потому он сидел в своей рубке и вглядывался в стены, которые стояли тысячелетиями. Как бы Сесил ни хотел возненавидеть это место, он не смог. Не смог заставить себя ненавидеть то, что оставалось неизменным на протяжении всей его долгой жизни. Он даже не мог вспомнить жизни без радио. И раз это оставалось единственным, что Сесил помнил, значит, это должно было быть важным. Он вглядывался в стены и ностальгировал по всем тем дням, когда он сидел в этой рубке и рассказывал о ежедневном ужасе, происходившем в городе. Однако Сесил не об этом хотел поговорить.

— Мистер Палмер?

Он обернулся и увидел практикантку, которая нервно наблюдала за ним.

— Да?

— Вы сидите тут не первый час. Я собиралась закрыть всё на ночь, потому что парня, который работает в ночную смену, сегодня нет.

Сесил немного улыбнулся:

— Когда ты будешь так же стара, как я, несколько часов покажутся тебе ничем.

— Сколько вам лет?

— Тридцать восемь.

По той или иной причине практикантка, кажется, ему не верила. Палмер даже намеревался посмотреть в зеркало, чтобы проверить, не постарел ли он наконец (может, появилась пара морщинок или седые волосы, а он не заметил), но он знал, что этого делать не стоит. Увидеть отражение всё того же Сесила примерно тридцати лет было бы разочарованием.

— Ты правда хочешь знать?

Она поджала губы так, будто не была полностью в этом уверена, но затем кивнула.

— Пара тысяч лет.

— Этого быть не может.

— Может. Я бы хотел, что бы это было не так.

— Хотела бы я прожить столько же. Наверняка вы за свою жизнь успели так много! Или, как минимум, у вас была возможность!

— Это вовсе не то, чем кажется, — ответил Сесил, надевая куртку, выключая свет в кабинете и бросая еще один взгляд на старое фото Карлоса на столе. Он вышел из кабинета вместе с практиканткой.

— Я поверить не могу. Звучит как самая восхитительная вещь в мире.

Сесил опустил взгляд на кольцо на своем пальце, которое снова нужно было отнести к ювелиру.

— Да, думаю, это восхитительно. Я встретил любовь всей своей жизни, потому что прожил больше восьмидесяти лет.

— Тогда вам стоит идти к нему.

— Я бы хотел.

Они выключили свет в здании и вышли на улицу в тишине. Когда они шагнули в ночь, практикантка выглядела все такой же юной и восхищенной своей работой. Разве она не знала о погибших стажерах? К тому времени, полагал Палмер, их список насчитывал тысячи и тысячи.

— Спасибо за помощь, мистер Палмер.

— Мне не сложно. Я помню, как был практикантом, и мне приходилось делать это всё самому, — соврал он. — По ночам на станции может быть страшно.

— Это точно. До завтра!

— Увидимся. Будь осторожна, — сказал он ей. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой, Сесил сделал несколько шагов и лёг на песок, чтобы посмотреть на пустоту. Той ночью было особенно темно, а в небе было всего несколько звёзд. Он задавался вопросом, что случится с ним, когда вселенной придет конец. Выживет ли он в нигде? Или же судьба будет добрее и не оставит его заключенным в темноте и абсолютном отсутствии чего-либо? Сесил так не думал. Судьба была достаточно добра, чтобы позволить ему смотреть, как умирают все, кого он любит, и этот список тоже насчитывал тысячи имен.

Сесил представил, как он дрейфует в пространстве и наблюдает за звездами, которые приближаются и отдаляются, как красный и голубой свет, и сжал треснувшее обручальное кольцо.

Он вновь посмотрел на тёмную станцию, и что-то в голове щёлкнуло.

Сесил вернулся в здание и встал перед дверью Руководства Станции, в темноте, где лишь свет от дверей кабинета освещал крохотный клочок пространства. Постучав в дверь, он подумал, что давно уже не боится Руководства. Последовал обычный отвратительный визг, а затем звук падающих со стола вещей.

— Да, да, — сказал кабинету Сесил. — Это я. Хотел поговорить. В смысле, по-настоящему поговорить.

Руководство Станции сохраняло молчание.

— Я могу говорить и через дверь, если хотите, но я Вас знаю. Вам не обязательно прятаться.

Палмер не знал, как долго простоял перед кабинетом, но времени прошло прилично. Он не уходил. Наконец, дверь открылась, и он испугался. Это было легкое чувство — не смертельный страх, порождающий тревожность; что-то вроде ощущения, которое испытываешь перед тем,как съехать с холма на роликах. Минуту Сесил колебался, но затем вошел и увидел кабинет чуть просторнее, чем его собственный, и знакомую женщину, странно сидящую за столом. Кабинет выглядел обжитым, вокруг громоздились стопки книг и кучи бумаг где попало. Напротив стола находился стул, который Сесил и занял; тот хрустнул после многих лет неиспользования.

— Я не видел Вас годами, — сказал он, будто бы «годами» было подходящим словом.

— Прошло действительно много времени, — согласилась она. — Я удивлена, что ты меня помнишь.

— Я удивлен, что забыл.

Она слегка улыбнулась:

— Не слишком удивляйся — я не позволила тебе запомнить.

— Точно. Об этом я тоже забыл.

Руководство Станции, вопреки ожиданиям Сесила, продолжала улыбаться. Она казалась почти довольной.

— Вам тут не одиноко? Я ни разу не видел, чтобы вы уходили.

— Я занята работой.

— Я знаю, каково это, — посочувствовал он.

— Почему ты тут, Сесил? И почему ты меня больше не боишься?

— Я уже давно Вас не боюсь, Руководство Станции. Я хотел поговорить с Вами о вечной жизни.

— Жить вечно — это жить вечно, — предупредила она. — И ты просил этого.

— Нет, нет, я не об этом, — она вновь выглядела заинтригованной. Возможно, потому что он был взрослым человеком, а возможно — потому что она чувствовала себя одиноко. Сесил не знал.

— Что случится, когда всё это закончится?

— Ты продолжишь жить.

— Даже когда вселенная уничтожит сама себя?

— Ну, с этой точки зрения ничего не могу сказать. До этого я еще не дошла.

Сесил понимающе хмыкнул.

— Сколько Вам лет?

— Я старше Найт Вейла.

— Да, но сколько?

— Двадцать тысяч лет или что-то вроде того.

— Выглядите не старше сорока, — улыбнувшись, сделал комплимент Палмер.

— А ты выглядишь не старше тридцати шести.

— Мне тридцать шесть?

— Нет, мы условились на тридцати пяти, помнишь?

— О, действительно. Вы не знаете, сколько лет прошло?

— Сегодня пять тысяч лет.

На секунду Сесил задумался. Февраль почти наступил. Его знак зодиака совпадал с месяцем.

— У меня сегодня день рождения?

— Да, — Сесил улыбнулся этой новости. Он забыл, что у него вообще есть день рождения, да еще и именно сегодня.

— Хочешь загадать желание? — спросила Руководство Станции.

Радиоведущий вновь застыл в нерешительности, а затем посмотрел на неё, будто спрашивая, серьезна ли она. Женщина кивнула.

— Хочу.

Руководство Станции улыбнулась ему.

— Тогда можешь загадать. Твоя преданность этой станции на протяжении всех этих лет дает право на это.

— Что я могу загадать?

— Всё, что угодно.

— Можно пошутить? — она не выглядела довольной, но кивнула. — Бессмертие.

К удивлению Сесила, Руководство Станции засмеялась. Он тоже посмеялся, и они разделили это мгновение.

— О, Сесил, ты всегда был моим любимчиком.

— А если серьезно, Руководство Станции, я хочу знать, чего я могу пожелать.

Она кивнула:

— Чего бы ты хотел, Сесил?

— Позвольте мне вновь быть с Карлосом.

Она вновь понимающе кивнула.

— Как именно?

Сесил пришел в восторг и буквально начал тараторить.:

— Я бы хотел быть с ним настолько долго, насколько это возможно, если вообще возможно, но я не думаю, что это позволено, и я не знаю, кто будет радиоведущим, если меня тут не будет, но это было бы действительно здорово, и я бы согласился на любое время с Карлосом, не важно на сколько, я просто так по нему скучаю, и…

Руководство Станции кивнула, и он замолчал.

— Ложись сегодня спать и просыпайся с утра.

— Спасибо Вам, — ответил он. Сесил собирался уйти, но у него не было ощущения, что разговор окончен. — Руководство Станции…

— Мы так давно работаем вместе, Сесил, и так как ты знаешь меня лучше, можешь называть меня Агапе.

— Агапе, — повторил он, хотя это звучало неправильно.

Несмотря на это, он продолжил:

— Это прозвучит довольно глупо, но… Вы — Бог?

Она вновь улыбнулась, но не ответила.

— Иди домой. Тебе не стоит об этом задумываться.

— Я могу сделать для Вас что-нибудь?

Руководство Станции выглядела так, будто её никогда об этом не спрашивали, и одарила Палмера умилённым взглядом, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой.

— Удачи, Сесил. Спокойной ночи.

— Спасибо, — вновь повторил он и покинул кабинет, затем закрыл дверь и вышел из здания станции, будто бы в последний раз. Удивительно, как некоторые прощания могут смутить.

Сесил отправился домой и впервые увидел все кометы и звезды в небе. Он удивился этому и мысленно сделал себе заметку — никогда больше не относиться свысока к очередному Стиву Карлсбергу. Это был замечательный вид, и пока он шел домой, казалось, звезды провожают его до двери. Палмер ощущал тоску от того, что, скорее всего, он больше не увидит небо таким, но лучше, чем кто-либо другой, он знал, что жизнь должна продолжаться. Сесил повернул ключ в замке и вошёл домой, увидев горы древних CD-дисков на кофейном столике и кружку с надписью «#1 ученый» в верхнем шкафчике на кухне. Его дом всегда был хорошо обставлен, но на данный момент выглядел действительно ветхим, каким, собственно, и являлся.

Сесил снял куртку и бросил её на диван, затем включил телевизор, чтобы обеспечить фоновый шум, пока заваривает себе чай. Он подумал, что для кофе уже поздно. Новости крутились вокруг нынешней местной проблемы (кактус появился посреди пустыни и не признавался, зачем), пока он разогревал чайник и клал чайный пакетик в свою кружку, а затем и в другую. Он налил воды и добавил верное количество сахара в обе кружки, а затем отнес их к дивану и сел.

— С днем рождения меня, — почти пропел он и сделал глоток ужасно горячего чая. Сесила это не волновало. Не то, что могло бы его убить (хотя это было больно). — Прошло столько лет, и я наконец-то вспомнил Руководство Станции. Я даже про свой собственный день рождения не мог вспомнить, пока она мне не сказала.

Новости переключились на рекламу чьей-то невероятной невидимой кукурузы. Палмер уже не следил за именами — было сложно запомнить их, учитывая то, насколько большим стал город. Он помнил его еще крошечным поселением. А теперь тут было первое здание выше Бриллиантового Пика и население, которое не так-то легко пересчитать.

Он чокнулся с другой кружкой.

— За то, что дошли до этого момента. За то, что прожили пять тысяч и тридцать пять лет.

Он сделал глоток чая и задумался, когда же ему начал нравиться чай. Пожалуй, незадолго после того, как он начал встречаться с Карлосом — видимо, чтобы впечатлить его. Оказалось, что Карлос предпочитает кофе, но в старости чай был лучшим вариантом ближе к ночи.

— Сегодня я замечательно высплюсь, а завтра можно продолжать жить как существо, неподвластное времени.

Просто мысль, но Сесилу захотелось спать. Он устал, и не только из-за сонливости. Это была долгая жизнь, и еще больше ждало впереди.

Сесил выпил свой чай, а потом и второй, потому что если не выпьет он — не выпьет никто. Заваривать две кружки чая — одна из тех привычек, от которых он не мог избавиться. Было время, когда Сесил мог разделить хорошие новости с кем-то, но это время давно прошло. Палмер поставил кружки в раковину и направился в спальню, надел пижаму и упал на кровать. Он натянул на себя одеяло и прижал к себе подушку, а потом прислушался к звуку телевизора в другой комнате.

Он погрузился в сон, который не приносил отдыха, в сон, где он должен был вновь увидеть Карлоса, но увидел лишь его фотографию на столе. И потом всё исчезло.

Сесил проснулся со слезами на глазах и постарался сдержаться, но, Господи, это было так сложно. Он повторял себе, что ничего не гарантировано и не получать всё, на что ты надеешься, — это нормально, но всё, на что он надеялся — это снова быть с Карлосом, и вот он один в своей кровати, на грани первого срыва за долгие годы. После мгновения тишины он уже не смог сдерживать всхлипывания. Сесил не заметил, что комната вокруг отличалась от той, в которой он засыпал.

Сесил попытался утереть слезы, но они всё текли и текли. Поэтому он отвлекся. Взял своё обручальное кольцо и начал вертеть его меж пальцев, пока не почувствовал, что матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, а его самого заключили в объятия. Знакомый низкий голос спросил его:

— Все в порядке, милый?

Сесил поднял взгляд и всхлипнул.

— К… Карлос?

— Хэй, все закончилось. Всё в порядке.

Он уткнулся Карлосу в грудь и продолжил плакать. Тот поглаживал его по волосам и обнимал, пока Сесил не успокоился, а потом поцеловал его в лоб.

— С днем рождения, Сесил. Как тебе нравится наконец быть тридцатишестилетним?


End file.
